


Dirty Pretty

by carolynxx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Canon Compliant, Cleaning Kink, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Top Song Mingi, Why isnt this a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolynxx/pseuds/carolynxx
Summary: Instead of going to the movies with others, Seonghwa decides to stay in and clean the dorm, but Mingi stays in as well and doesn't leave him in peace.This whole story is basically Seonghwa getting manhandled on the kitchen table.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Dirty Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how this happened molla  
> But this world needs more of Seonghwa and his thing for cleaning
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> WARNING:  
> You may see this as dubious consent - I tagged it just in case.

“Hyung, are you sure you don’t want to go to the movies with us?” Hongjoong asked, hastily putting on his jacket while the others were already rushing downstairs. 

Of course, Seonghwa wanted to go to the movies. But there were more important matters that he had to take care of. 

“You know I have to get done with the cleaning. It’s Sunday, we haven’t cleaned for a week.”

Hongjoong laughed, rolling his eyes. “Nothing’s gonna happen if we do it in two hours, come on.” 

“Yes, but...You know I like to have this stuff done on time.”

Seonghwa has always been responsible, and he was stubborn too. These were his best and his worst qualities at once, and as it often happened, they didn’t let him enjoy his free time to the fullest. Today was no exception.

Hongjoong couldn’t relate to this - he was quite messy and didn’t treat the house duties that seriously. But again - no one else did. No one but Seonghwa. 

There was nothing Hongjoong could do about it. 

“Alright,” he sighed. “But don't waste your entire free day on this, okay? Oh, by the way, Mingi is staying too, he wanted to call his parents or something like that...” 

Seonghwa thought it was not too late to change his mind. And maybe he would go to the movies after all, if the thought of leaving the dorm unclean didn’t make him shiver in disgust. 

“You should ask him to help you, don’t do everything on your own, alright?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry. Have fun, guys.” 

“Bye, hyung.”

The door was slammed shut, leaving Seonghwa in silence. 

Sure. He’s definitely _not_ asking Mingi to help him. He’d better hope that Mingi doesn't notice he is here at all. 

***

The hope was gone quickly, given that Seonghwa was about to vacuum the entire dorm, which meant getting loud. He was already done with the dishes, the whole kitchen and the bathrooms, all of this taking him only half an hour, and he was glad he’d finish early. He just had to vacuum and wash the dining table to have the dorm shining clean. 

Seonghwa sighed and turned the vacuum on. It’s not like he enjoyed the entire cleaning procedure - in fact, he found it pretty tiring. But he couldn’t stand even the lightest mess and dirtiness, it made him feel uneasy and always brought up an urge to clean it straight away.

Gradually, he has gone through all the rooms and shared areas. Mingi’s room was the last one remaining, but luckily, Seonghwa stopped himself at the door instead of stumbling in there with the vacuum. 

Mingi should clean his room by himself. That’s it. 

Seonghwa turned around quickly and went back to the living room. He totally forgot to clean under the couch, and the fact that he did was simply unbelievable. He placed the vacuum next to it, wanting to fix the mistake as soon as possible, vaguely wondering what was wrong with his head today. 

He got on his knees and leaned down so he could reach all the way under the couch. Mingi must still be talking to his parents, he thought, as he vacuumed the floor thoroughly. This was a good thing. There was no need for Mingi to see him with his ass sticking up like this. 

Too bad Seonghwa couldn’t hear the footsteps, and a light slap on his ass came rather unexpected, making him gasp. The vacuum went off the next second.

“Hey there, hyung. Working hard as always?” 

_Ah, fuck._

Seonghwa climbed out from under the couch, almost bumping into Mingi who was standing way too close. He got up to his feet in no time, not wanting to have his face next to Mingi’s crotch any second longer. 

“What do you want?” he asked with an irritated sigh. 

Mingi looked at Seonghwa, grinning. 

“Nothing. I just thought you might need some help.” 

“No, I’m almost done.” Seonghwa walked past Mingi towards the dining table and grabbed the bucket with the water, a rag and a cleaning spray. "Thanks."

Mingi followed him lazily, determined to keep up with his annoying antics.

“Oh, are you in a bad mood? You should take a break, Cinderella.” 

He didn’t just- 

Seonghwa felt his blood boil. But maybe if he just waited, Mingi would go away. 

“Don’t call me that. I’m still your hyung,” he muttered, trying to concentrate on the job, but the surface of the table wasn’t the most interesting thing to look at. No help at all. 

He sprayed the cleaner all over and started rubbing it with the rag with as much power as he had, creating lots of foam.

Dirty. So, so dirty. 

“I’m sorry, _hyung_.” 

Mingi was glad that he was finally getting some reaction. He sat on the chair right in front of Seonghwa, observing him with a slightly amused expression.

Mingi loved to observe Seonghwa. He could look at him for hours - walking, talking, rehearsing - it was his little personal kink. He also had all of the existing fancams of Seonghwa on his phone and if someone ever asked him about it, he’d gladly admit he was obsessed.

And no one would have the right to judge him, because it was _Seonghwa_. 

Now that they were all alone, for once in a lifetime, Mingi found it hard to fight his instincts. Seonghwa was so close to him, his cheeks an adorable shade of rosy like they always were when he felt shy. He was trying hard to act unbothered, brushing that damn table that’s already been clean for a good couple of minutes with no mercy for his delicate hands.

“Haven’t you got any gloves? I can’t look at how this stuff ruins your skin.” 

“Then go,” Seonghwa shot back. 

“You’re so cold, hyung.” Mingi got up and walked behind him, circling his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders. 

“So cold, and so beautiful,” he added in a whisper, placing a wet kiss on the back of his neck and breathing in the sweet smell that radiated from it, so addicting it got him growling. No one smelled like Seonghwa. 

“Mingi, stop. We _can’t._ ” 

“That’s not what you said before. Back then, at the studio.”

Seonghwa flinched, hopelessly trying to free himself from Mingi’s iron-tight grip. 

He remembered what he said, what they did, and every spark of pleasure that he felt. And whenever his mind travelled back to that day, to _Mingi_ , it clouded up with wild, uncontrollable craving. 

It was bothering. 

“Remember how I fucked you with my fingers? How I had them deep inside you?” Mingi’s hands moved down along Seonghwa’s body and stopped on his waist. “What did you say then, hm?”

Seonghwa bit his lips, shivering under his touch, and gasped when Mingi yanked down his sweatpants and boxers in one go. 

“Don’t you _dare-_ ” 

“Wrong.” A harsh slap landed on his ass. “ _Yes, Mingi, more!_ That’s what you were saying. And then you came, so fucking hard…" 

Seonghwa dropped his head down helplessly. All of this was true. And now that the memories were crushing down on him, they left him no chance to deny the obvious. So when Mingi spread his asscheeks, spit onto his hole and pressed his finger to it, Seonghwa let him do it. Again. 

“God, hyung, you look so pretty when you cum...Wanna see that once more,” Mingi panted, blowing hot air onto Seonghwa's skin, and slowly pushed his finger inside.

This was nothing, but Seonghwa already wanted to spread his legs wider, to have more, to have it deeper, and his fully hard cock throbbed at everything that Mingi said and did, rubbing against the edge of the table. 

“This is wrong,” he said weakly in between the whimpers, but his body didn’t care about his internal conflicts, and nor did Mingi. 

Mingi wanted to take it slow, but Seonghwa was leaving him no choice, starting to moan soon enough. He added the second finger and quickened the pace, changing the angle once in a while, just the way Seonghwa loved it the last time. But this time, the fingers were sliding in and out way too easily, and Mingi wondered why. 

“Mm, hyung,” he hummed. “Your hole was much tighter back then, you know?”

Seonghwa’s face flushed red. 

“S-shut up."

“Did you play with yourself?" Mingi mused. "That's so dirty.” 

“No! I don’t do such things, you perv- aah~” a breathy moan tore off Seonghwa’s lips when Mingi's fingers bumped right into his prostate. 

"Yes you do," Mingi mouthed into Seonghwa’s ear, voice deep and husky. “You act so tough, so correct, the entire fucking time,” he said, roughly shoving his fingers in and out of Seonghwa's hole, hitting the same spot. “But in reality, you just want to get fucked.”

Seonghwa wanted to scream, to tell him to stop, but it came out as lustful moans instead, betraying him and showing that for Mingi to stop was the last thing he wanted. 

“Yeah, hyungie- been waiting for me to bend you over, haven’t you? Shoving things up your pretty ass, pretending you don't like it,” Mingi pulled Seonghwa's hair with the other hand, fingers still impaling him with no care. 

"And now you're here, moaning under me like a bitch in heat."

Hearing all this filth while getting so shamelessly ravished was too much to handle. One more word and Seonghwa would cum all over the damn table, and the hard work cleaning it would be in vain. 

“The table-,” he panicked. “I-it will get dirty!"

“Oh.” 

Mingi slowed down, much to Seonghwa's gratitude. But then he pulled his fingers out and yanked Seonghwa back up by his t-shirt. Then he turned him around and lifted him up, sitting him right onto the said table.

“You’d better not make a mess then,” Mingi grinned, bending Seonghwa’s knees and spreading them wider. 

That bastard. 

The fingers were back inside him again, picking up the pace straight away, and Seonghwa could only bury his face into Mingi’s shoulder, trying to silence his own screams, but Mingi grabbed him by the back of his neck, forcing him to look up. 

Pupils blown wide, hair messed up and lips bright red from the biting, Seonghwa looked breathtaking like this, and Mingi crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, swallowing every whimper coming from his hyung’s mouth. 

He broke the kiss only when they ran out of breath, using the time to pull Seonghwa’s t-shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. Seonghwa shut his eyes in bliss, the kiss leaving him dazed, and blindly searched for Mingi’s lips until he received another one. 

Mingi kissed him harshly, biting into his lips till they started to sting, but Seonghwa took all of it, soft moans getting louder as he tried to snap his hips forward and meet the movements of Mingi's hand, clenching hard around his fingers and sucking them in.

Mingi kept going, curling his fingers just right and fucking the breath out of Seonghwa, so delighted with how fast he was able to wreck him. “Ah, you’re close,” he scoffed, proud of himself.

Seonghwa wouldn't last a second longer. No matter how hard he tried. 

“Ngh- no, don’t make me cum... not here~” he whimpered, biting into his own fist in despair before coming right there and then, spurting thick ropes of white all over himself and the table. Mingi watched him in awe, still molesting the sweet spot inside him even when he was spent and twitching from oversensitivity. 

When the fingers were finally gone, Seonghwa took a deep breath and looked around to access the damage. 

He was sitting on the dining table he just came on, naked, his stomach and chest covered in his own release as well - he felt so filthy he wanted to lock himself in the bathroom for a good hour. But Mingi had other plans. 

“Stand up, hyung,” he commanded. 

Seonghwa got off the table onto his trembling legs, trying to ignore the pleasant post-orgasmic pulses in his body. He could sense it with every bone, the way Mingi looked at him, and he locked his eyes on the floor, fearing to face that wild undisguised lust. 

“Now get on your knees. Want you to suck my cock.” 

“What-?" Seonghwa stared up at him in horror and disbelief, letting out a short nervous laugh. "No. I’m not doing that. It’s dirty.” 

Mingi grinned, coming so close he was caging Seonghwa at the edge of the table. “Well, why don’t you _clean it_ then?" 

Seonghwa was turning furious. Mingi read him like an open book. And now that their bodies were touching, Seonghwa felt his arousal through the pants, felt every inch of it, and it shook him up with an odd mixture of fear and desire, the latter taking over. 

There was something about it, standing there naked and dirty, trapped by Mingi’s larger and still fully dressed body.

Whatever was wrong with Seonghwa, his knees were bending on their own. And when they landed on the floor, he tugged down the waistband of Mingi’s pants and underwear, trying to muster as much of a disgusted expression as he could. 

“Gross,” he stated, wrapping his hand around Mingi’s cock anyways.

It wasn’t gross, really - Mingi showered often enough, even for Seonghwa’s liking, and Seonghwa could actually smell a hint of shower gel coming from his skin. 

_But that wasn't the point._

He frowned, grudgingly taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. It wasn’t like he had any experience in handling cocks, let alone this big, so he gave it one hesitant suck, looking up at Mingi to check his reaction. 

Mingi stared down at him, savouring the sight with a sly grin that looked nothing but victorious. Oh, how much Seonghwa would love to punch him and wipe it off his face. But instead, he held onto Mingi’s thighs, and sank down onto his cock just a little deeper, lips forming into a sexy pout. He kept them wrapped tightly around it, using his tongue to trace every vein, and teasingly dig it into the slit. 

He sucked slowly, lewd popping sounds mixing with Mingi’s satisfied sighs, and when Mingi’s hand landed on his head, pushing him further down onto his cock, Seonghwa realized, to his own horror, how much this aroused him. And even when Mingi started thrusting into his mouth, unable to resist, Seonghwa found no power in himself to resent. 

“Fuck, hyung,” Mingi said breathlessly. “You’re really good at it, you know?” 

Seonghwa glanced up at him with a deadly look, but he knew he wasn’t convincing while sucking that eagerly. Mingi’s cock was leaking precum into his mouth, it was a lot and it made Seonghwa drool at the musky taste of it, adding to the wetness. The more he sucked, the more he was struggling not to get sloppy, and now his lips and his chin were covered in liquids that were flowing down his neck and dripping between his spread knees. 

“Look at you, so nasty. Should stuff your mouth with a cock more often.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and drew back, slurping in a string of saliva hanging from his lip.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” he spit it right onto Mingi’s cock, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You’re cute when you get mad, hyungie. Make me wanna cum all over your pretty face,” Mingi scoffed, slapping his cock against Seonghwa’s cheeks and smearing the spit and precum all over them.

Seonghwa gasped, mouth falling open at that much of an insolence, but he couldn’t say anything before Mingi shoved his cock back in again. He was yanking Seonghwa by the hair from time to time, forcing him to speed up and ignoring the sulking, frowning and dissatisfied moans Seonghwa was making around his length. Mingi could come from the sight alone.

But as much as he wanted to have Seonghwa's face glazed with his cum, they weren't done yet.

He pulled Seonghwa off his cock and tapped it against his swollen lips. “Don’t worry. I’m going to fuck you first. Get up.” 

Seonghwa did, looking to the side shyly and placing his hands in front of him, attempting to hide his arousal. Getting hard from having his mouth used made him want to die of embarrassment. And of course, Mingi had to make it worse. 

“Ah, come on,” he lifted Seonghwa up with no effort and put him back onto the table. “I know you like this. And you like me,” he whispered into Seonghwa’s mouth, spreading his knees. 

He pushed Seonghwa into his chest, dropping him onto his back as if he was a doll. Seonghwa winced at the light stinging and vaguely thought of how he was supposed to eat at this table afterwards. “Do what you want,” he mumbled. “Just get it done with.” 

Then he heard something clicking open, and the room got filled with a sweet, almost sophisticated scent that he knew very well. 

“W-what’s that?” 

Mingi was holding a bottle of lube and smelling it with great curiosity. 

“Mm, cherries. Really, hyung?” 

Seonghwa cursed internally, wondering how on earth Mingi had his lube, but Mingi answered his unspoken question.

“Found it in the bathroom today," he smirked. "Figured it must be yours.” 

He poured a copious amount of lube onto Seonghwa's hole and onto his cock before pressing the tip to the tight muscle. Seonghwa didn’t get much of a warning when Mingi bottomed out in one thrust - he flinched, anticipating the pain, but it wasn’t there. Mingi stretched him well, and now he was giving Seonghwa the time to adjust, letting his hands roam all along his body, until they lingered on his chest to play with his nipples. 

Seonghwa bit his lip to hold down a moan, the lightest pinch making his hole clench. Mingi pulled at them, twisting them between his fingers, and this time Seonghwa let out a shameful mewl, arching his back into the touch. 

“So responsive,” Mingi hummed. “Bet you could cum again just from this.”

Seonghwa hated his own body for being this lewd. His nipples always perked and hardened at the softest touch, sending electrical jolts all through his body, and whenever he played with them while riding one of his toys, he was coming in a minute, whimpering like a little girl.

Mingi didn’t have to know anything about it. 

“Can you fucking _move_ already?” 

“Whatever my hyung desires.”

Mingi pulled his cock out almost completely just to harshly shove it back into Seonghwa again, and started moving, hips snapping in a slow and calculated pace, making Seonghwa writhe against the table, craving for more. Mingi grasped him by the throat, not hurting - controlling - and Seonghwa grabbed his hand, trying to move it away and clench it harder at the same time. 

It felt disgusting, and it felt good.

His skin was sheer with sweat, his face still wet with traces of spit and tears and his insides full of lube and Mingi’s precum that was dripping out at every thrust. It landed on the floor, on the table, got smeared along his thighs, adding to the mess that’s already been there and making him even filthier, but Seonghwa was unable to think of anything but the hard cock that was pushed into him, drowning in his own choked moans. 

Mingi knew what he wanted. He knew, and he did just that. For a while.

He stopped moving and leaned forward to give Seonghwa’s neck a long and wet kiss, making him shiver from the sudden tenderness, and licked it all the way up from the collarbone. 

“Don’t lick me, you’re so gross,” Seonghwa whined. But Mingi couldn’t be fooled. 

“Tell me that you like it,” he whispered, breathing hotly against Seonghwa’s skin, resisting the urge to paint it with deep-red marks, lapped at his neck again and nipped at his earlobe.

He'd make Seonghwa beg.

“I- _fuck_ ,” Seonghwa cried, jolting underneath him. 

“What was that, hyung?” 

“Ah-I...I like it.” 

Mingi stopped molesting his neck and drew back with a sigh, gripping him by the thighs. “Good boy.”

He started moving, languidly and lazily, still making sure he was hitting all the right spots inside Seonghwa’s body and watching him writhing against the hard surface of the table, scratching it with his fingernails and trying to hold onto it. Seonghwa was whimpering desperately, raising his hips and trying to impale himself deeper on Mingi's cock, but no matter what he did, slow and gentle could never satiate him. 

He had to be rammed into with no care, taken and _owned_ and torn to pieces, and he couldn’t believe he was asking for it. 

“Mingi, please...” he whimpered.

“Please what?” 

“Harder.” 

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” Mingi mused, and kissed Seonghwa’s knee. Then he broke off to a ruthless pace, fucking into him as roughly as he could, as he wanted to since eternity, and Seonghwa took all of it, wrapping up tightly around him, looking so blissed and _free_ , mouth fallen open in silent scream.

He never knew how much he needed this, needed Mingi to do this to him. It felt nothing but right, being impaled by his huge cock - Mingi hit all of his sensitive spots, as if he could reach everywhere at once, hard, careless, and not planning to slow down until he’d drain them both. The table was creaking under Seonghwa’s back and his shoulder blades were sore from rubbing against it. Mingi could actually break it, break _him_ , and Seonghwa would gladly let Mingi do so, as long as every thrust made him burst from pleasure. 

Mingi leaned down and locked their lips together, wanting to shove the kiss straight through Seonghwa’s chest, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. He could still taste himself on it. 

“Mh, fuck hyung,” Mingi stared greedily at Seonghwa’s lips and spit onto them. “Weren't you just made to take my cock,” he muttered, rubbing the saliva into the swollen skin with his thumb. "So pretty like this." 

"Ah- more, please more!" Seonghwa moaned absentmindedly, digging his nails into Mingi's shoulders. They were both so close, Seonghwa felt it, and the thought alone of Mingi spilling into his hole, of dirtying him from the inside, almost sent him into rapture.

"Fill me up, fill me with your cum!" he screamed, and the last switch in Mingi's head went off. He came with a growl, fist clenched around Seonghwa's throat, making his body twist and shudder. He followed Mingi the second he felt hot semen shot inside him, moaning lewdly and tensing up until he was filled up to the brim. 

They stayed connected for a moment, coming down, refusing to let it go. Mingi took a breath and let go of Seonghwa's neck before drawing back and pulling out carefully, making his hole twitch at the loss of contact. 

Lightheaded, Seonghwa stared between his legs at the huge load of cum that was leaking out of him and dripping onto the floor. 

"I-I'm...going to the shower," he muttered, climbing off the table hastily. 

"Wait," Mingi grabbed his hand. "Can I come with you? Please," he added quietly. 

Seonghwa lowered his eyes. "Why?" 

"I thought- never mind. I'm sorry. For everything." 

"No, it's fine." 

"I wasn't supposed to do all this to you," Mingi said, embittered. "I know it's unforgivable, but if you ever could-"

"Mingi. I wouldn't let you if I didn't want to," Seonghwa said. "I liked it. I really did."

"You did?" 

"Yes. I mean it." 

He headed towards the bathroom, and turned around halfway. "So, do you still want to come with me?"

Mingi smiled happily and hurried to follow him. 

They spent a long hour in the shower, in which Seonghwa let Mingi clean him up and kiss him, slowly, gently, and nothing like before. 

"Hyung. Will you stop running from me now?" Mingi asked him carefully, as the water was dripping down their bodies. "I'd do anything, anything you ask me. I just want to be with you, every single day, and if you somehow feel the same, please, _please_ don't hide from me."

And suddenly, Seonghwa felt done denying what he wanted. It was right there in front of him. It was Mingi.

"I won't. I promise," he whispered, before locking their lips in another sweet kiss.

***

Hongjoong opened the door and entered the dorm, the others following him. 

"We're home!" he screamed, walking into the kitchen.

Seonghwa stood next to the table, arms crossed at his chest as he watched Mingi scrupulously rubbing the surface with a rug. 

"But hyung, there's not a single stain left!"

"No, Mingi. Go over it again."

"Come on, Hwa, my arm is falling off," he whined. "I've already done it ten times!"

"Ah, please," Seonghwa mocked him with a smirk, and all that Mingi could do was roll his eyes and obey. 

"Wow, hyung," Hongjoong mused. "I've never seen him so hardworking. You didn't waste your time." 

Seonghwa scoffed, still looking at Mingi. "Oh yes. Mingi has proven to be really useful. And now, won't you clean it with the sanitizer a couple of times while I chill with Joongie, hm?"

Mingi wiped his forehead and reached for the spray. Despite the torture that he was going through, he couldn't hide the happy smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
